Lazos del Destino
by Lalusnow
Summary: Todos conocemos la continuidad de la historia. El mundo ninja no fue secreto para nadie. Experimentar guerra tras guerra se volvió complicidad de cualquiera. Almas que fueron tomadas al desgarre; amigos víctimas de una mala definición de oscuridad, se aferraron al abandono expresando una dictadura colectiva… Ese fue el peor de los errores: creer un amigo el enemigo.
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO.

Todos conocemos la continuidad de la historia.

El mundo ninja no fue secreto para nadie. Experimentar guerra tras guerra se volvió complicidad de cualquiera. Almas que fueron tomadas al desgarre; amigos víctimas de una mala definición de oscuridad, se aferraron al abandono expresando una dictadura colectiva… Ese fue el peor de los errores: creer un amigo el enemigo. Darle por vencido y como caso perdido.

Pero hubo un acontecimiento, algo hiperactivo y con brusca terquedad.

Se asomó una luz clandestina en medio de las tinieblas, de aquellas negras y espesas sombras levantadas de donde nadie le brindó esperanzas ni compasión a la oportunidad de ser lo que pensó de ser; sin duda alguna, fue el caso de un milagro: el renaciente sol naranja extendido por las sombras que anunció el fin de las tempestades.

Sin duda alguna, el Relámpago Amarillo y el Habanaro Rojo Sangriento dieron el fruto desconocido de un pasado ignorado por el Resplandor Naranja.

Pero sin duda alguna, todos conocemos su historia.

¿Y si las cosas cambiaran?

¿Y si realmente existe un mundo alterno que se conecta el uno con el otro, habría una semejanza en la historia?

Podemos decir que exactamente no.

Aunque, es inevitable que sus vidas estén conectadas por hecho y derecho…

Por otro lado, nada será exactamente igual. La vida real es mucho mas cruda y sufrida como lo pensábamos del mundo ninja; el chakra es desconocido, y el mal es la másdesnuda adversidad, un evento vulnerable que hace una infección en cualquiera que lleve un alma de cristal. Las palabras no pueden ser detenidas por ningún taijutsu, y en donde las obras y jugarretas de la mente no pueden ser controladas ni maniobradas por ningún genjutsu.

Solo la supervivencia del más acto puede ganar y vencer la batalla que se avecina en este crepúsculo; y así, la matiné sea el coro de los vencedores.


	2. CAPÍTULO UNO: Somos los Hyuga

PROLOGO.

Todos conocemos la continuidad de la historia.

El mundo ninja no fue secreto para nadie. Experimentar guerra tras guerra se volvió complicidad de cualquiera. Almas que fueron tomadas al desgarre; amigos víctimas de una mala definición de oscuridad, se aferraron al abandono expresando una dictadura colectiva… Ese fue el peor de los errores: creer un amigo el enemigo. Darle por vencido y como caso perdido.

Pero hubo un acontecimiento, algo hiperactivo y con brusca terquedad.

Se asomó una luz clandestina en medio de las tinieblas, de aquellas negras y espesas sombras levantadas de donde nadie le brindó esperanzas ni compasión a la oportunidad de ser lo que pensó de ser; sin duda alguna, fue el caso de un milagro: el renaciente sol naranja extendido por las sombras que anunció el fin de las tempestades.

Sin duda alguna, el Relámpago Amarillo y el Habanaro Rojo Sangriento dieron el fruto desconocido de un pasado ignorado por el Resplandor Naranja.

Pero sin duda alguna, todos conocemos su historia.

¿Y si las cosas cambiaran?

¿Y si realmente existe un mundo alterno que se conecta el uno con el otro, habría una semejanza en la historia?

Podemos decir que exactamente no.

Aunque, es inevitable que sus vidas estén conectadas por hecho y derecho…

Por otro lado, nada será exactamente igual. La vida real es mucho mas cruda y sufrida como lo pensábamos del mundo ninja; el chakra es desconocido, y el mal es la másdesnuda adversidad, un evento vulnerable que hace una infección en cualquiera que lleve un alma de cristal. Las palabras no pueden ser detenidas por ningún taijutsu, y en donde las obras y jugarretas de la mente no pueden ser controladas ni maniobradas por ningún genjutsu.

Solo la supervivencia del más acto puede ganar y vencer la batalla que se avecina en este crepúsculo; y así, la matiné sea el coro de los vencedores.


	3. CAPÍTULO DOS: El amuleto Flor de Loto

CAPITULO UNO: Somos los Hyuga.

_¡Dios mío! Se me hace tarde_

Comentó la joven de los Hyugas colocándose su uniforme escolar a más rápido no poder. Introducía en su bolso todos sus libros: matemática, historia, talleres contables, cálculo avanzado… Todo aquello que a ella le importada un comino pero que debía a toda costa destacarse si quería ganarse el respeto de su familia.

_Vamos, Hinata apúrate. Si tu padre se entera de esto, te lo reprochará_ su mente le jugaba doble, no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta ¡pero no un hecho apropósito. Decidió terminar las tres páginas de ejercicios sobre ecuaciones de segundo grado esa misma noche.

A tropiezas, intentaba ponerse sus zapatos mientras daba en brincos algunos pasos mientras poseía su bolso escolar guindado a espaldas con el cierre abierto sin notarlo. Al terminar a torpezas de colocarse sus zapatos, uno de sus cuadernos se ha caído.

Ella no pudo percibir lo cometido por los nervios de ser reprendida. Ser parte de la familia líder, de la primera rama era una tarea sumamente difícil, sobre todo para alguien tan delicada como ella. A pesar de su hermosa dulzura, eso a ella no se favorecía en el negocio familiar.

El enorme Clan Hyuga, es conocido como una de las enormes y exclusivas familias que ha mantenido por años su exquisita pureza, donde la formalidad es exigida y la exigencia y responsabilidad a sus deberes es primordial ante todo. Sabían que la felicidad se basaba en el orgullo que ellos deben de tener al poseer tan semejante apellido. Donde los sacrificios hacia el éxito es ganarse la aprobación de sus superiores, los ancianos que siempre deben de evaluar a sus descendientes.

Los Hyugas, sin dudas, son la definición extraña de perfección y originalidad a nivel de sus capacidades intelectuales. Cada uno de ellos, sin excepción alguna debía de poseer la sangre limpia y los genes concretos de un Hyuga, alguien genuino, un ser completamente exitoso, alguien quien era digno de dar un avance a la nación y a la vez cumplir los mandatos del Clan.

Describirlos, parece una completa belleza: su tez, blanca como la nieve, simbolizaba en ellos la pulcritud de su sangre, con suavidad y cuidado siendo algo digno de un Hyuga; sus cabellos, castaño con un leve brillo de dorado al sol, laceo, suave, largo y abundante, les representa la longetividad de sus años en función; son altos, esbeltos y bien formados con grandiosidad, las artes marciales son exigencia como patrimonio cultural de su clan; su rostro, ovalados o redondos a la medida; sus labios de un rojo carmesí o sedosos a colores leves; sonrisa pulcra y brillosa, les presenta en evidencia de sus acciones jamás tomadas al pelo.

Pero al hay algo que en ellos no pasa desapercibido, algo auténtico e invariablemente genético: orbes cristalinos, pulcros como el agua y brillantes como un diamante recién pulido; una esclerótica, para los más jóvenes, recientemente pulida en blanco dando a resplandecer el centro de hermosa perla a quienes muchos llaman ojo.

"Ojos de perla" quienes ellos bautizaron como byakugan. No daba rastro de pupila alguna, algo increíblemente genuino, completamente orgullosos de ello.

Sin duda, para cada Hyuga, serlo es un completo acto de capacidad absoluta para cualquier reto, se vuelven invulnerables.

Aunque, para la joven Hyuga, todos esos sermones de las responsabilidades de la rama principal eran para ella una completa rutina en la cual ella, a sus 13 años, no se adaptaba del todo. Ella sabía las responsabilidades que le caían como hija de los líderes, todo aquello a lo que debía de prepararse para afrontar un fuerte futuro, ser la primogénita no es tarea fácil pero lo que ella no entendía es ¡por qué el triple de responsabilidades y exigencia a su corta edad!

"No puedes cometer errores, Hinata" Era lo que su padre le decía y recorvada cada día, al despertar, comer, estudiar, caminar y antes de dormir.

Es pesado, pero ella sabia que en algún momento ella debía de adaptarse, pensaba en las palabras de su madre, aquellas que le reconfortaban y le traducían el complicado lenguaje de su padre.

"Solo quiere lo mejor para ti, hija. Mientras más estricto crees que es contigo, más esperanzas tiene en ti, porque sabe que eres capaz de todo aquello." Y sin duda alguna, eso extrañamente le satisfacía.

Ella es la mejor de su clase, pensaba en su padre. Sacaba las mejores notas, pensando en su padre. Estudiaba y se adelantaba los quehaceres, pensando en su padre.

Todo en ella era bueno, pero debía de admitir que en las clases de artes marciales se volvía una novata, y eso le avergonzaba. A veces, ella quería fingirse enferma para no asistir a las lecciones, pero eso no es digno de un Hyuga y se le pasaba. Cada vez que debía de practicar, se iba en las noches al campo entre los árboles a tardes horas de la noche, lloraba a más no poder para desahogar su alama comprimida por tantas objeciones guardadas; y luego al rato gastaba sus fuerzas con los troncos de los árboles. Era su momento, el momento de Hinata.

Hinata solo corría hacia las puertas de su casa para salir al barrio Hyuga e ir a la respectiva escuela privada de los Hyuga. Estaba tan apurada que no notó pasar por un lado de su hermana menor. Hanabi, algo asombrada, la miró con preocupación al notar el estrés de su hermana. Suspiró con resignación, extrañando aquellos escasos días en los que su hermana y ella tenían su divertido momento de juegos y risas entre hermanas, ella sabia que los días en que su hermana era suya se acabaron y que debía de conformarse con verla en las noches ya cansada de todo el día.

La pequeña de los Hyuga se encaminó hasta las sala de estudio de su vivienda, donde la esperaría su cuidadora para enseñarle las lecciones del día. Aun no podía ir a la escuela, debía de esperar al tener 11 años para ser admitida en la privilegiosa escuela a que todos los jóvenes Hyugas debían recurrir; por ello, es educada en casa al cuidado de sus superiores. Ella se imaginaba que en algún momento le tocaría el mismo destino de Hinata, tal vez no habría tanta presión en ella, pero debía de ser correcta porque su destino es ser la mano derecha de la primogénita; el trabajar en conjunto y con honestidad familiar, es uno de los principios de un Hyuga.

Un tanto animada, pero a la vez sin olvidar el semblante de su hermana, reconoce un cuaderno morado con girasoles.

_Oh, no… oni-chan_ palideció, sabía que algo malo podía ocurrir.

_¡Si! Las puertas aun están abiertas. Pude llegar a tiempo_ soltó un alarido de tranquilidad al notarlo, aunque su semblante cambió al ver a la maestra Yumi en la puerta esperando a que terminara de entrar al instituto, su rostro reflejaba un tanto de severidad pero a la vez un tono de tolerancia.

_Joven Hinata, casi llega tarde. Apresúrese de inmediato_ comentó sosteniendo la puerta esperando su llegada.

Hinata subió los escalones traspasó la puerta, por lo visto ya todo el alumnado estaba en su respectivo salón.

_Lo siento mucho, señorita Yumi. No volverá a ocurrir_ se impuso en frente de su maestra y le otorgó una reverencia en símbolo de disculpa un tanto apenada con las manos juntas.

La profesora cambió su semblante a una manera mas serena, se enterneció un poco con la joven. Sabía por lo que pasaba y lo tierna que es, pero lo fuerte que es por mantener su corazón firme.

_Descuida, Hinata. Pero se mas precavida la próxima vez_ le ofreció una sonrisa y Hinata se apenó por aquello. La joven asintió y ya se ponía en marcha a su respectiva clase de matemáticas cuando la profesora nuevamente llamó su atención_ ¡Hinata, casi lo olvido!

Hinata sin retroceder, solo volteó para prestar atención.

_El Director Ichigo requiere tu presencia en su despacho.

_¡Queeee!_ congelada, Hinata casi cae de los nervios.

No le caía bien ese señor, por mas respetuoso que fuese, le ponía los pelos de punta ¡Parece inmortal! Les dio clase a sus padres, y ahora es director pero ¿qué querrá? Seguro no es nada bueno. Suele llamar a su padre para comentar mis avances y estabilidades, y detesta eso. Seguro la llamará por sus problemas en las artes marciales, si, seguro es eso.

Hinata se desplazaba a la oficina del Director con desgana, sin nerviosismo pero algo preocupada. Suspiró para bajar un poco la tensión, pero le regresó al notar cierto chico que tantos pensamientos le causaba.

De verdad hoy no es su día.

_Ho-ola, Neji…_

_Hinata._

Esta no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo ante su primo. Solo mantenía la cabeza un tanto gacha ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí también? Ella sabía que su primo mantiene cierto disgusto desconocido hacia ella, y por más que ella intentara en caerle bien, este siempre la repelaba, solo hacia como si ella no estuviese allí.

Ambos estuvieron esperando en la sala de visitas mientras esperaban la información de la secretara para pasar. Ella recibió una llamaba al teléfono local y asintió antes de colgar.

_Jóvenes, pasen_ la secretaria les abrió la puerta hacia al despacho del director.

Hinata solo siguió los pasos de su primo que inmutado solo acataba ordenes mientras ella se sentía un tanto nerviosa jugando levemente con sus dedos.

_Tomen asiento_ indicó el Director Ichigo.

Ambos se sentaron justo al frente del Director, este poseía su larga cabellera grisácea que dejaba en evidencia sus historias de experiencia, al igual de unas cuantas numerosas arrugas en el rostro pero ¿Cómo no? Amargados todos al fin.

_Bien, como verán los he llamado precisamente a ambos para encomendarles un tarea que deberán ejercerla recíprocamente como es debido_ la atención de Hinata aumentó drásticamente sin darlo a notar mucho, pero Neji seguía normal, tranquilo del mismo modo que antes._ Como no es de impresión para usted, señorita Hinata_ se tensó al pronunciar su nombre_ tiene un cierto gran problema_ esbozó una sonrisita algo burlona_ con las artes marciales.

¿A qué viene al caso la presencia de mi primo con mi problema? No me dirá que… Oh Dios mío…

_Y como sabemos, el joven Neji es el mejor alumno en nuestro dicho patrimonio, además de sus excelentes calificaciones.

Ajà, prosiga Director, que hasta aquí vivo yo si es lo que creo que será.

_Por ello, le designo al joven Neji a ser su mentor, darle tutoría con las prácticas en las artes marciales cada día después de clases; y su deber, señorita Hinata, es esforzarse y hacerle rotundo caso a su mentor_ mencionó señalando a Neji levemente con la mano.

Hinata tragó en seco.

Bien, me despido. Espero que vayan a mi funeral, lleven girasoles por favor. Hanabi, se buena niña y múdate de país, cámbiate el nombre y usa lentes de contacto para que no caigas en las manos de esta gente. Adiós mundo, Hinata Hyuga cambio y fuera.

Neji frunció en ceño, se notaba algo disgustado. El director notó ambas expresiones en los jóvenes y se incorporó en la silla.

_Recuerden su deber como Hyugas, y estén firmes ante su misión. Es el deber de ambos trabajar en colectividad como la familia que somos y que nos encomienda. ¡Sin excepciones!_ con un golpe al escritorio, ambos se estrepitaron por el carácter de su Director._ Quiero ver resultado en las pruebas finales, en los exámenes Chunnin de artes marciales. Tiene dos meses y medio; ahora, pueden retirarse.

_¡Si!_ dijeron ambos con resignación.

Y los dos salieron como entraron. Neji no se volteó en ningún momento para ver Hinata. Eso a ella la entristecía, no sabia la razón de la lejanía de su primo y eso le dolía mucho. Solían estar juntos de pequeños pero algo le hizo cambiar de un día para otro.

Ella se quedó parada por un momento en la puerta de la oficina mientras venia como su primo tomaba el camino contrario a donde ella tenía clases. Bajo la cabeza y llevó las manos a su corazón, extrañaba a su viejo primo.

_Neji… Nii-san_

Después de todo, sabía que ser un Hyuga tenía sacrificios.


End file.
